The use of fiber optics for communications purposes continues to grow. Data, voice, and other communication networks are increasingly using fiber optics to carry information. In a fiber optic network, each individual fiber is generally connected to both a source and a destination device. Additionally, along the fiber optic run between the source and the destination, various connections or couplings may be made on the optical fiber to adjust the length of the fiber or to provide termination connection ports for end users at which one or more fibers may be branched from a feed cable. Each connection or coupling requires a connector and adaptor to align the fibers such that the light can transmit without interruption, and in instances when the connection may be exposed to weather conditions, an essentially waterproof configuration of components.
To interconnect the cables, numerous, different, cable connector designs and are available. Some example connectors may include, but are not limited to, SC, LC, ST and MPO connectors. In most of these designs, a pair of ferrules (one in each connector, or one in the connector and one in the apparatus or device), each containing an optical fiber end, are butted together end to end and light travels across the junction. To function effectively, an optical connector should join optical fibers with a minimum of insertion loss, and should provide mechanical stability and protection to the junction between the fibers in the operating environment. In general, the stability and protection of the fiber junction may be determined by the connector design.
Standard connector designs however, may not provide a means for a weather tight seal or similar environmental protection, and if used in a location where access is not protected, cables may be jostled or pulled, and possibly become loose or completely disengaged from their connector assemblies. Standard connectors may therefore not be rugged enough for use in extreme environments or locations where the cable connections is not well protected. Therefore, there remains a need for a ruggedized, connector assembly that is easy to install while also meeting the necessary performance requirements.